


Good Morning Muses

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bedroom, M/M, Muses, Sleepy Cuddles, VictUuri, after canon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Victor wakes up and thinks about Yuuri next to him. Yuuri wakes up and thinks about Victor next to him. Makkachin wakes up and thinks about morning run and breakfast.





	Good Morning Muses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is FallinglntoPieces. If you like my fics, please kudos, comment, or write a review for them~

Victor awoke with a start. His blue eyes flew open and he unconsciously sucked in a breath. In his head, the dream he had been having started to fade away, but the unsettling feelings remained. He mentally grabbed at the visions as they dissipated like a mist in the morning sun. Then they were gone, leaving him with a worry he didn’t understand.

Scrunching his eyes closed, Victor tried to clear his mind by focusing on his other senses. He felt a curled up lump of warmth with a tail spooning into his stomach. Outside, he could hear the seagulls crying as they made their morning flights to the ocean. A bitter, yet slightly salty dryness rested on his tongue. He breathed in through his nose and smelled the lingering aroma of the candle they had used the night before. And when he meant ‘they’, he meant himself and the other person in the bed. Victor calmly reopened his eyes and focused his gaze lovingly on the head of black hair across from him.

Looking at Yuuri, who was fast asleep with a tranquil expression, Victor felt more relaxed. The Japanese man looked almost childlike. His mouth was open, but he was breathing through his nose. His left hand was pulled up near his neck and the fingers slightly curled inwards towards his palm. His high eyebrows suggested that he was having a peaceful dream. Victor had the urge to touch Yuuri, just to make sure the love of his life was indeed soundly snoozing in the same bed. Unfortunately, Makkachin was in the way and he didn’t have the heart to try moving the dog. Instead, Victor brought his hands together under the blankets and wrapped his fingers around his gold ring.

Slowly, he traced its shape, noticing how it was warm to the touch because he hardly ever took it off. He closed his eyes again to remember how, in the beginning of living together, the two men used to clasp their hands every night after the lamp was turned off and the final “goodnight” was uttered. As the rings glinted in the moonlight, Victor would bring Yuuri’s hand to his lips and kiss his fingers tenderly before they fell into the nightly slumber. Of course, Makkachin would usually sleep between the two, and the poodle’s endless shifting would break apart their hand-holding by morning. Still, this small nightly ritual felt so important when the couple was deepening their special bond of love. Now they were comfortable enough in their relationship that it was but a memory.

Victor was brought back to the present by the sounds of the sheets rustling as Yuuri shifted onto his back. There was a yawn, a hand that patted the bedside table for a pair of glasses, and a sigh. The silver-haired man felt a gaze fall upon him and though he hoped that it was just as loving as his had been, he kept his eyes closed in a mock sleep - or what he thought was mock sleep. Victor’s breathing leveled out and, in the comforting presence of the one he cared about most, he returned to the land of dreams…

There was a clack as the frames were opened and Yuuri put them on with one hand. The other seemed to be trapped under the blanket by Makkachin’s forepaws. It wasn’t a problem though, so Yuuri let it stay there in order to allow the dog to keep sleeping. He stared up at the ceiling, gauging the amount of light streaming into the room from the window. It was still early morning, so there was no need to jump out of bed. Yuuri gave the ceiling a pleasant morning smile as he let himself wake up slowly.

It had been a restful slumber after a steamy night of eros and passion. The evening before, Yuuri had come home from the rink to find that Victor had planned a splendid dinner, a delicious dessert, and some spiced up bedtime events. Yuuri blushed to himself as the faint scent of the candle Victor had lit last night entered his nose. It was an arousing scent if the mood was right. Now was not the time.

With his glasses on and his mind full of Victor, Yuuri turned onto his side to face his lover. Oh, how much he loved the older man he shared a bed with. Victor seemed to still be asleep, with his bright blue eyes closed, his breathing steady, and his shoulders looking quite relaxed. It was the epitome of picturesque calm, and Yuuri couldn’t help but stare. After a while, he realized that looking wasn’t going to be enough. He inched his body closer to the snoozing man and silently moved his free hand.

Yuuri started at the top of Victor’s head. His ring glinted in the light as he softly petted the fine, silver hair. It was soft to the touch and bounced a little with each light stroke. He followed the hair up to Victor’s ear. Tracing the rim with a finger, it was cool and just the slightest bit pink, like a Japanese peach. From there, Yuuri’s fingertips climbed down his lover’s signature long bangs. Because he was sleeping sideways, instead of covering one eye, it fell in a way that almost covered both. Pushing it up with his pinky like it was a lace curtain, the black-haired man placed his warm palm on Victor’s cheek.

Like the ear, it was cool to the touch and Yuuri couldn’t help but caress it with his thumb a few dozen times. He was careful not to wake Victor with the motion, thinking that maybe the Russian man would find what he was doing creepy. After what felt like an eternity, but couldn’t have been more than a minute, Yuuri moved his thumb over Victor’s nostrils to reach the final destination. He stopped at the pink lips, pulling the bottom one down a little to feel the hot breath of life coming from the sleeping man. These lips had done so much for Yuuri that he couldn’t help but feel respect for them. With that, Yuuri’s affectionate thoughts of Victor smiling, Victor laughing, Victor cheering, and Victor whispering, “I love you” made the younger man drowsy again. His hand slid diagonally down Victor’s chin to come to rest on the pillow as he drifted back to sleep…

About an hour later, Makkachin’s eyes blinked open. The big fluff ball sat up to stare at the two most important people in the world. Glancing at Yuuri, Makkachin noticed that he already had his glasses on. Did that mean he was awake? Okay. Stretching first the front paws then arching the back with tail up in a cute doggy yawn, Makkachin stood on the bed between the two men. Turning to Victor, the poodle licked his sleeping face to wake him up. Morning meant a morning run and breakfast.

“Oh,” Victor groaned, opening his eyes to see his bangs on one side, also on the other side, and a dog tongue licking his cheek. “Good morning, Makkachin,” the man smiled, lifting a hand from underneath the blanket to pet the poodle’s head. The tail wagged as Makkachin moved to jump off the bed, signaling that it was time to get up. Victor was about to stretch when he felt something touching his neck. Scooting his head back, he saw that it was Yuuri’s hand. His blue eyes widened in surprise as they traveled up the arm it was attached to, then to the right to see his lover’s sleeping face.

Yuuri heard a soothing voice from a distance. It called his name in a comforting manner, coaxing him out of his light sleep. Blinking, he awoke to see Victor sitting up on the other side of the bed. In his hands was Yuuri’s hand. “Ah, ano,” the Japanese man started, realizing what had probably happened, but Victor cut him off.

“Good morning, my Yuuri,” Victor said passionately, kissing the fingers within his grasp. He gazed down at his lover who had started to blush profusely. There was awkward silence, then a bark as Makkachin requested the morning run and breakfast to start sooner rather than later.

With the tension broken, Yuuri's smile brightened the room in a way that could only be described as angelic. With a small laugh, he replied in a sleepy voice, “Good morning, Vitya.”


End file.
